Natural Beauty
Two years had passed since Nick had moved in to Zootopia with his beloved rabbit, leaving the life in Bunnyburrow behind. The young couple had spent almost all of their time in the wonderful city, whether it´d be work or having free time. Judy and her fox had been inseparable ever since that happened. They both supported each other whenever they needed it, just like they had done during their years in high school. A romance was boiling strongly between the two. It didn´t take long until Nick and her were married, and their bond stayed strong for two years after that. However, a big change had come to their life. Judy had to take a break from her hard work at the ZPD after discovering she had gotten pregnant. She had told the news for Nick, who was delighted. Being the kind of fox who had always wanted a mate and a family ever since his more lonely days, this had been one of the happiest news he had heard since Judy said yes to his proposal. It had surprised him genuinely too, since pregnancies like this between different species were very rare. Now the two were back at their home apartment, having a tender moment together. Their home at Grand Pangolin Arms had been changed a bit, for it had gotten better air conditioning and plants that looked similar to the ones in Bunnyburrow. It looked much more like a fitting home to the young Wilde couple there. Even with the air conditioning, it was very hot there. Therefore, this was a perfect moment for Nick and Judy to get a bit more natural in a way. The rabbit didn´t like to do that in public and wasn´t a huge fan of the local naturist club at Sahara Square, but with Nick, she did it more than willingly. The sun was setting outside, creating a beautiful hue around the apartment through the window. Judy was resting next to it on a divan in the apartment, with nothing on her. Pouring champagne to his glass, Nick looked at his wife. How gorgeous did she indeed look there. From her shining eyes to her feminine body, voluptuous hips and her baby bump, the young Mrs Wilde´s natural beauty was shining to its fullest potential. Judy was having similar thoughts about her fox husband too, who was in the same state. Dreamy green eyes, strong arms, masculine body, fluffy tail….no wonder Nick was a real heartthrob for her. “The heat of the setting summer sun…It gives such a warm, pleasant feeling to me”, Judy though as she emptied her glass. “Both that and the starry night awaken feelings like this in the two of us. I love moments like this. Nobody to bother us or tell us what to do, just you and me. Beats even the wildest dreams we could have”, Nick came close to her. “I don´t even need to dream of anything special when I already have you”, Judy gazed into his eyes. Those words alone proved how much she loved him. No matter whatever happened in her life, Judy was grateful for everything Nick had done for her. He had earned her love in return without question. Nick laid himself next to Judy on the divan, leaning closer on her. He gently caressed Judy´s pregnant belly. “Our first child, how I´m looking forward to him or her entering our life”, he said. “I´ll have to leave the department for that…but that´s not a problem. I´ve already done my part protecting the city, a new leaf in my life is turning. And I want to share that with you”, Judy nodded. “The ZPD won´t look down on you for your choice, darling. Love and family are important to you too, and even they know it. Besides, someone with your heart is going to make a wonderful mother”, Nick cradled the rabbit with his paws. “Well, you´re going to make a wonderful father too for the same reason. There are many good men in this city, but not many like you. Marrying you was one of the choices in my life I´m the most proud of”, Judy admitted. She felt great pleasure as she reclined against Nick´s chest in his arms, while feeling the cooling current of a nearby fan in the room. Looking outside, she could already see that night had fallen. “The shiniest stars and the brightest crystals in the world pale in comparison to the shine in your beautiful purple eyes, Carrots”, Nick noticed that too. “You really think so?” she blushed. “Of course, I wouldn´t lie to my dearest wife. No other female animal in the world has the same natural beauty as you have. You don´t need to try looking lovely, because that´s what you are already. It just comes from you naturally”, Nick played with her tail. “Natural beauty you say? That´s what you have too, especially with your personality. By just being yourself and not pretending at all you have shown how wonderful of a fox you are. Nobody else has had an impact on my life like you have. Finding love in someone like you….was like it was meant to be”, Judy sat astride on Nick´s lap as he gently touched her butt. “You have changed so much from your childhood, but deep down you´re still the same sweet little bunny rabbit I met at school. Even then we knew that we had so much in common, no matter how different we seemed. Life with someone else without you…I can´t even imagine how empty it would feel”, Nick said. He was already eagerly waiting for their future with their upcoming children. “I know, my dear Nick. I won´t leave you. I want to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life together with you, hand in hand. No force of nature would ever tear us apart in any circumstance”, Judy nestled her breast against Nick´s chest as she leaned closer to his face. The rabbit could feel how his heart was beating as his tail was wagging too. Canines like him always did that when feeling intense affection or attraction, like how rabbits thumped their paw during moments like that. “Mates for eternity indeed”, Nick said, licking Judy´s face lovingly. Midnight was almost approaching, but the young Wilde couple wasn´t going to bed just yet. They wanted to stay in the natural state and in each other´s affectionate embrace as long as possible. “Natural beauty…you are the embodiment of that”, Nick kissed the pregnant rabbit on her lips amorously as her paws were around his shoulders. “You make me feel like the luckiest doe in the animal kingdom, Nick”, Judy answered as Nick stroked her ears. She felt a warm, tingling feeling as Nick kept on kissing her all over her body. The kind of feeling that made Judy almost imagine she had entered cloud nine. After Nick was done, she did the same to her fox husband. No hearts had ever been beating as loudly at Grand Pangolin Arms before. Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Stories in natural state